1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for preparing organopolysiloxanes having linear diorganosiloxy units and Si-H groups from organochlorosilanes and water.
2. Background Art
EP 967236 A describes the preparation of hydrogenmethylpolysiloxanes having trimethylsilyl end groups in a two-stage process from methyldichlorosilane, trimethylchlorosilane and water.
The preparation of polysiloxanes having hydrogenmethylsiloxy units and dimethylsiloxy units and trimethylsilyl end groups via the equilibration of hydrogenmethylpolysiloxanes with dimethylpolysiloxanes using an equilibration catalyst is described in WO 96/18670.